un alma en pena
by TAti BLakK StuMP
Summary: no tiene que ver mucho con bajoterra pero quiero que lo lean algo no deja de molestarme diciéndome que lo escribiera


Era un dia hermoso un 30 de noviembre igual a todos los dias pero ese dia era mas que un simple domingo aquí empieza nuestra historia querido lectores,sigamen y les contare ,ese domingo una mujer peliroja estaba dando a luz a una bebe pero los doctores notaron algo raro en la pequeña era mas palida de lo normal y su cabezo igual ,sus padres se asustaron pues no querian perder a su primera hija

el esposo miro desesperado a los doctoresspara que pudieran hacer algo para salvar a su pequeña

en ese instante en el mundo espirutual un chico con alas de ange esperaba a una chica para celebrar su añonisario ,paso un largo rato esperandola pero esta no llego el triste decidio irse en eso miro a una chica con alas de demonio estos solo se miraron molestos pues sus especies no se soportaban una traia la vida y otra la muerte pero habia una sola persona en ese mundo que protegia y lastimaba al mismo tiempo ,ella era una chica hermosa pero por causa de una enfermedad murio esta chica desperto en un lugar extraño estaba en un basio cuando de pronto dos cuerdas la atraparon una era roja en llamas y la otra blanca con nubes esta se asusto tanto que rompio las cuerdas asi que su alma quedo atrapada en el mundo mortal nadie la miraba,oia o hablaba hasta que se encontro con un chico y una chica discutiendo

sin pensarlo dos veces se les arrimo.

Paso el tiempo y los tres convivian mas o menos bien cuestion de las diferencias pero siempre podian pasarla bien anque a ratos uno que otro pleito por cuestiones de sus trabajo asiendo que la que tenia una ala de angel y un ala de demonio tratara de ayudarlos,despues de un tiempo la chica y el chico se enamoraron empezando a salir dejando de un lado a la demonio

Bueno volvamos a nuestro presente la demonio y el angel empezaron a charlar en el parque ,en esos instantes su novia lloraba dentro del hospital al lado de la bebe del peliazulnegriso y la peliroja,esta lloraba gritando "lo ciento mucho pero no quiero que nadie mas muera por mi culpa " metiendose en el cuerpo de la bebe volviendose la alma de la pequeña ,mientras tanto la chica y el chico se fueron del lugar ,los doctores llamaron a los padres muy felices gritando es un milagro es un milagro pues no tenia mucha posivilidad que la pequeña viviera .

Pasaron cuatro años despues de que la chica salvara a la bebe ,la pequeña era fuerte y hermosa pero a veces escuchaba a alguien llorar algunos niños la molestaba diciendole demente o loca porque escuchaba cosas que nadie incluso sus padres no escuchaban

su madre decidio llevar a la pequeña al parque para que jugara un rato mientras que ella descanzaba un rato del trabajo ,la niña volvio a escuchar la voz de alguien llorando la pequeña solo le dijo " porque lloras?" la chica levanto la vista pues le habian dicho que nadie la podia ver o escuchar a caso seria que por ser el alma de la niña la podia escuchar en eso la pequeña volvio a preguntar "porque lloras?"esta solo se arrimo un poco a la silla donde estaba sentada la demoangel ,la chica solo se le arrimo tratando de abrazarla pero esta solo la traspaso como un fantasma,el tiempo siguio y siguio pasando hasta que la niña dejo de hablar con la chica ,la pequeña ya era una señorita ,despues de tanto tiempo paso por el parque donde su madre siempre la llevaba a jugar con algunos animalitos ,la demoangel miro al fondo de un arbol a la demonio llamando a una persona para que un auto lo asesinara,esta solo salio corriendo para detenerla pero no alcanzo asiendo que esta callera con el si no fuese por ser una simple alma sin carne o guesos le habria paso lo mismo que a este desconocido ella empezo a soltar algunas lagrimas al rato se levanto y miro a era su antiguo novio pero este no tenia sus alas de angel si no de demonio al parecer todo estaba destrozando a la chica dentro de su estropeado y fragil corazon

la chica humana salio corriendo aterrada del lugar la demoangel queria hablar un momento con el antiguo angel pero esta no pudo ya que su cuerpo estaba con cadenas al cuerpo de la chica si se rompian la humana moriria y la otra no lo permitiria ,ambas llegaron a la casa donde se acosto en la cama la humana la muerta solo flotaba arriba de ella ,ambas en ese momento empezaron a tarareal una cancion ,llego la noche haciendo que las dos se durmieran profundamente esa noche un vecino tocaba el piano aciendo que la humana soñara la vida de su alma empezaron a caer algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas jamas penso que alguien habia sufrido tanto por su culpa ,en la mañana esta empezo a hablarle y miraba a cada rato los autos que pasaban frente a su casa .

Ya en la tarde la chica humana camino cerca del parque diciendo "lo hare por ella lo hare" la demoangel temia lo peor ,la chica salio corriendo frente de un bus quedando descuertizada por el camion pero antes de morir esta le dijo a su alma " gracias por todo se libre" las cadenas desaparecieron asiendo que esta empezara a florar por el aire desapareciendo dejando hermosas flores volando en la brisa.

FIN


End file.
